My Dream
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: A dream...maybe that was what this is. No...that couldn't be... No dream could be this surreal yet be so real at the same time. / Classic romance story, with EstherxAbel fluff


_A garden, during the night. I could smell the roses in full bloom, but the air was rather cool even for this time of year._

The lights shined from the laps over my head, offering the only form of light I could use to see with besides the light of the fun moon. Her celestrial presence evident as she glowed brightly in the night sky above like a diamond pendant. The sight of which was presented to my eyes was nothing short of breathtaking...

A dream...maybe that was what this is. No...that couldn't be...

No dream could be this surreal yet be so real at the same time.

The breeze picked up as I took a step forward, my bare feet touching the icy cold cobblestone walkway I mysteriously found myself advancing on. As I continued to walk I felt the wind pick up, and as a result the rose petals began to dance in the wind. They flew past my figure, some of which grazed my cheeks as well as my bare shoulders, the scent prevailing over everything else, calming my senses and warming my heart.

I continued walking but stopped as I saw something looming in the distance, a fountain. A large one with an angel holding another angel in his arms, in an embrace lovers usually gave. The type that said 'I'll hold onto you for all eternity...' or 'I wish it would remain this way'.

As I stood there, my eyes gazing at the statues, the wind came up again, this time from the front. The skirts of the night gown I wore flowed back as did the longer strands of my hair, which were as red as the rose petals caught up in them. I closed my eyes and felt the serene setting settle into my soul...

But I swore, even as I kept my eyes closed and my ears open, I swore I felt his hand gently grasp some of my hair with his fingers. He never tugged, like he had to be gentle with me...no, he wanted to be gentle with me...and I desired that.

I opened my eyes, seeing my own reflection in the water of the fountain pool, but I also saw someone else there. Long grey or silver hair, a face that show grace and beauty that was surprising for a man. The over coat he wore bore the cross of our God, and I swore that this man was not just a gift from Heaven itself, but someone I was familiar with. Someone I knew, someone I knew would never hurt me.

"Esther."

He whispered my own name into my ear and I felt my eyes half-way close, it was heaven, and I wanted him to say it again... I desired it.  
Instead I felt a very gentle arm go around my slim waist, feeling a cold presence at first, but then my back found itself in the warmth and security of this man.

"Esther..."

I heard my name flow from his lips like silk, and it sounded beautiful. Beautiful as he was, so much so that I wanted to touch it for myself. I put my hands, cold as the ice of a winter's night, on the one that was on my stomach. The contact sent a shiver up my spine, they were so warm it warmed my body, and it made the contact very pleasurable.

I took a sharp inhale as I felt him grace my left cheek with his own, and I felt his lips against my skin, could feel heat of his breath and it made my cheeks flush red. My breath was held, waiting for words that never came, and so I slowly let it out in an exhale that did little to slow my rapidly beating heart, which felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

"Do I frighten you?" The voice asked, and though I couldn't see it I somehow believed I could sense his uncertainty.

I wanted to say so many things, so many words to assure him that I was not frightened in the least. Tell him how much his touch warmed me, made me feel secure, made me feel all the more whole. Oh how I wanted to say that he would never cause me to run in fear, that it would never happened. However, my mind and heart fought to find that which I should say, and I eventually found what I was looking for. "No...I'm not afraid."

I felt his other arm cross over my stomach, overlapping my hands and giving them an assuring squeeze, "While that makes me happy...There's something else I wish to have, but it may be out of my reach..."

I tried to slow my breathing, his words slowly went down into a near whisper and I was deftly afraid that I wouldn't be able to hear him. "What would be out of your reach..."

I gasped again as I felt his lips leave my cheek, but I also felt his left hand slide up my stomach and just brush the tips of my breasts before it gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to look into his eyes. Those eyes, light blue that hid something that I could not guess what laid behind them. He leaned into me, his face, and those lips, I could've sworn there was naught but millimeters between us before we could touch. "Esther, I want you..."

I now believed that I was flying, I felt like a bundle of feathers in the wind, flying along with the petals which swirled gently around us, and in it all I was smiling. I kept my eyes open, I had to. I had to answer him. "Then, I give myself to you. All of me, my mind...my body...and my soul. But will you give your all to me in return as well?"

The hand which held my chin caressed my right cheek, soothingly like a mother consoling a child or a lover to his sweetheart. "Yes, you may have all of me. For eternity..."

Then his lips met mine. They were as soft as I had thought they'd be and I loved their touch. so much so that I kissed him back with a softness that equaled his own. His arms wrapped around me lightly, but it was like they made sure that I was never going to leave his arms.  
And I was sure to never object. I never wanted to leave this spot-

* * *

"Esther!"

I heard my name being called again, but this time I knew it was a female voice. I opened my eyes and groggily looked at the window just in time to see the sun shine through the glass and nearly blind me. I pulled the covers over my head, "What happened..."

The person who was speaking to me was one of the other nuns in the Vatican, "You've slept in! Breakfast has already been served and everyone is waiting for you, please hurry."

With that, the nun left my room, but I failed to take note if she said anything after that. I wanted to continue to sleep, to relive that dream again. But, since what she said was probably true, I knew I had to get up, but as I pondered about how vivid that dream was I couldn't help but notice the faint scent of roses in my room.

When that processed through my brain, I sat up to notice the red rose petals lying about in my bed and caught in my hair.


End file.
